


not all heroes wear capes

by tremaineblackbourne (Silentiere)



Category: Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/tremaineblackbourne
Summary: Inspired bythis postI saw a while back.





	not all heroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: heart squad = hammie, emika, asher, roshan, tremaine.

Emika had a paper to write. It was supposed to be twenty pages, but she only had sixteen so far. She already used the messed-up file trick on her professor, so she needed another way to buy more time to write. So, like any college kid would do, she asked her friends for help.

23:30 **|**  heart squad #general **peach** :

> _does anyone have a picture of a laptop with a broken screen that's not from google and that youve personally taken?_ _its for science :)_

23:32 | heart squad#general  **chess queen** :

> _did you lie to your professor lmdskjabahbz_

23:33 | heart squad#general  **peach** :

> _HELP A GIRL OUT I CANT FINISH THIS RESEARCH PAPER ON TIME AND I NEED A GOOD EXCUSE_

23:35 | heart squad #general  **edgelord** :

> _how broken._

23:36 | heart squad #general  **peach** :

> _UNUSABLE_

23:37 | heart squad #general  **edgelord** :

> _i got an old laptop, want me to beat the shit out of it?_

23:38 | heart squad #general  **peach** :

> _p l e a s e_

 

Three minutes later, Tremaine sent a picture of his work via direct messages.

23:41 |  **edgelord** :

> _[[image]](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DbhR7MWW4AA119w.jpg) _
> 
> _SHOULD I KEEP GOING OR_

23:42 |  **peach** :

> _FU UUUJCJXKXNSNSA_

It'd give her enough time, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> the irony is that i'm writing this when i should be studying for exams


End file.
